Multicellular organisms use a process called apoptosis to instruct damaged or unnecessary cells to destroy themselves for the good of the organism. Control of the apoptotic process is very important for the normal development of the organism. For example, fetal development of fingers and toes requires the controlled removal, by apoptosis, of excess interconnecting tissues, as does proper formation of neural synapses within the brain. Careful control of apoptosis is also important to adult organisms, for instance, controlled apoptosis is responsible for the sloughing of the inner lining of the uterus (the endometrium) at the start of menstruation.
Apoptosis not only plays an important role in tissue sculpting during fetal development and normal cellular maintenance, it is also the primary defense against rogue cells that threaten the well being of the entire organism. For instance, in the cell mediated immune response, effector cells (e.g., cytotoxic T lymphocytes “CTLs”) destroy virus-infected host cells by inducing the infected host cells to undergo apoptosis. The organism subsequently relies in turn upon the apoptotic process to destroy the effector cells when they are no longer needed. Autoimmunity is prevented by the CTLs inducing apoptosis in each other and even in themselves. Defects in this process are associated with a variety of autoimmune diseases such as lupus erythematosus and rheumatoid arthritis.
Multicellular organisms use the apoptotic process to instruct cells with damaged nucleic acids (e.g., DNA) to destroy themselves prior to becoming cancerous. However, some cancer-causing viruses prevent apoptosis in transformed cells. For example, several human papilloma viruses (HPVs) are implicated in causing cervical cancer by suppressing apoptotic removal of transformed cells through the production of a protein, E6, which inactivates the p53 apoptosis promoter. Epstein-Barr virus (EBV), the causative agent of mononucleosis and Burkitt's lymphoma, a solid tumor of B lymphocytes, produces a first protein similar to Bcl-2, and a second that causes transformed cells to increase production of Bcl-2. The expression of various Bcl-2 family proteins helps virus-transformed cells resist apoptosis. Still other viruses manipulate the cell's apoptotic machinery without directly resulting in the development of a cancer. For example, destruction of the immune system in individuals infected with the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) is thought to progress through infected CD4+ T cells (about 1 in 100,000) instructing their sister cells to undergo apoptosis. Faulty regulation of the apoptotic machinery has also been implicated in various degenerative conditions and vascular diseases.
Some cancers that arise by non-viral means have also developed mechanisms to escape destruction by apoptosis. Melanoma cells, for instance, avoid apoptosis by inhibiting the expression of the gene encoding the apoptosis effector protein Apaf-1. Other cancers, especially lung and colon, secrete elevated levels of soluble decoy molecules that bind FasL, inhibiting it from binding to Fas. CTLs are thus prohibited from destroying these cancer cells. Other cancer cells express high levels of FasL, again, avoiding destruction by the CTLs.
It is apparent that the controlled regulation of the apoptotic process and the apoptotic machinery is vital to the survival of multicellular organisms. Typically, the biochemical changes that occur in a cell instructed to undergo apoptosis occur in an orderly procession. However, as shown above, flawed regulation of these process can cause serious harm.
There have been various attempts to use small molecules to control and restore regulation of the apoptotic machinery in aberrant cells (e.g., cancer cells). Generally, these attempts have had limited success as treatments for the underlying diseases for a number of reasons, including high toxicity, low bioavailability, high costs, and the like. What is needed are improved methods and compositions for regulating apoptosis in subjects afflicted with diseases and conditions that are characterized by faulty regulation of the apoptotic process.